Take A Guess
by lifeneedscarcasim
Summary: Alright so. Go all the way back to Season one. The episode Skin. This is an alternate ending I came up with in class today so please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. So This is an alternate ending for the episode skin (way back in the first season) I just thought of it one day and decided to write it. It starts when the shapeshifter turns into Becky. Sam does not know this and goes to talk to his old college friend. Dean find Becky and that's where I will leave you. Please read and review!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS**

"You are crazy." Becky hit Sam in the head with the beer bottle knocking him unconscious.

The shapeshifter shed it's old skin and put on a new one. This one was of Sam Winchester.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS**

"Rebecca?" Dean ran over to where a women was beaten badly.

He removed the bonds on her arms and the cloth around her mouth.

"are you ok? What happened?"

"I had just woken up and I was tied up my head was killing me and then I saw that thing turn into me."

"Wait it turned into you? How long ago?"

"'bout half an hour ago why?"

"We gotta get going, Sam went to go see you.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS**

Dean looked at his watch. "Shit I should call Sam we aren't going to get there for like 15 or more minutes who knows what that son of a bitch could do to him."

He picked up his cell phone. And Sam picked up after a few rings. "Hey Sammy you alright? Look I just found Becky she says the shapeshifter turned into her. What? Alright I'll be there in a minute. Why didn't you come armed? Whatever. Stay there."

"What happened?" Becky asked. "Sam already knows that the shapeshifter turned into you. He knocked it unconscious but didn't come armed. The idiot."

Dean pressed on the gas. This was going to end. 'that shapeshifter has already screwed up my life enough he better not lay a hand on Sammy.'

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS**

Sam woke up, on the floored and his hands tied up.

The shapeshifter walked in, and it was carrying his face.

"Hey there." Sam just glared into it's eyes and that's when his phone rang.

The shapeshifter put a gag around Sam's mouth and answered his phone.

"Yeah Dean, I'm find. Yeah I already know that. I found out just in time though. I knocked it unconscious but I didn't bring any silver bullets. I didn't want to scare Becky. Alright see you in a few." The Shapeshifter smiled at Sam. "This is going to be fun. Your own brother is going to kill you and he won't even know that it is really you he is killing no me." It laughed. And Sam was actually worried 'How will Dean be able to tell the difference?"

**Alright first Chapter done. So what do you think? The next chapter will be up soon. I promise.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. It means a lot to me. Well I don't have school today so that gives me time to write. I am taking a small break on my other story No Choice in Destiny, I need to think. So I am pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNS**

"Sammy?" "In here." Dean walks in to see Sam standing over…Sam."

"Wow that's just a little creepy." Becky said from the doorway. "I'll just stand here."

The Sam on the floor moved. "Dean, Dean it's me. I'm not the shapeshifter."

Dean had a look of confusion and worry. If he shot the wrong person, he would end Sam's life and let the shapeshifter free.

"Dean don't listen to him." The other Sam said. "Just shot the son of a bitch and get it over with. He has screwed up our lives enough."

"How do I know that your not him?" "Dean, it's me. You should know me better than that. Shot the son of a bitch. Dean, what are you waiting for?"

"Sammy?" The man on the ground said, "It's Sam." It was quiet but Dean knew what it meant. Dean aimed at the other Sam and shot straight into the heart. It was dead instantly.

He made sure it was Dean before he ran over to Sam. 'God that thing really beat him up.'

Becky came running into the room. "Sam!" She looked at Dean. "How did you know which one is him?" Dean smiled and looked at Sam. "The real Sammy would say 'its Sam,' even when he was close to the point of death."

Sam laughed. "well do you ever wonder why?" "nope nor do I care." All three of them laughed.

The next day Sam and Dean loaded up the Impala.

As they were leaving St. Louis Sam said, "I'm going to miss it." "What?" "How many chances am I going to have to see my own funeral?" Dean smiled 'It's good to have him in the front seat again.' He thought. another hunt, ended with both of them in tact.

The End

**Well what did you think? That last chapter was kinda short but I was only going to make it a oneshot but then I was to lazy to write anymore last night so I figured I would make it 2 chapters. What did you think? Hate , like love? Tell me and then I will finish my other story. But I need reviews to keep me going.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Lifeneedscarcasim (Life needs Dean Winchester) **


End file.
